


Het Laatste Gebed

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Flikken Maastricht
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva en Wolfs staan voor een raadsel wanneer door heel Maastricht mensen die schijnbaar niets met elkaar te maken hebben zelfmoord plegen. De golf lijkt zich uit te breiden, verder Limburg-Zuid en Brabant-Zuidoost in. De oorzaak lijkt vanuit een onverwachte hoek te komen.</p>
<p>Terwijl ons favoriete rechercheursduo dichter bij de oplossing van de zaak komt, komen zij ook dichter bij elkaar. Zullen zij de zaak oplossen? En zullen zij elkaar eindelijk hun gevoelens toegeven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Een Avond Thuis

“Zo.” Eva liet zich neerploffen op een stoel. “Dat was me het dagje wel.” Floris knikte: “Nogal ja. Iets te drinken?”

“Doe maar water, alsjeblieft.” Floris liep naar de koelkast en haalde er een flesje water en een flesje bier uit. Terwijl hij het water aan Eva overhandigde ging hij naast haar zitten, en samen dronken ze in stilte. Na een tijdje vroeg Floris: “Wil je TV kijken? Het is tijd voor het nieuws.”

“Nee. Ik heb vandaag al genoeg deprimerends gezien.”

“Muziek dan?”

“Da’s goed.” Floris stond op en liep naar de stereo. Hij koos een CD, en zachte jazzmuziek vulde de ruimte. Nadat hij weer was gaan zitten dronken de twee weer rustig verder.

 

Toen beide flesjes leeg waren, vroeg Floris: “Zal ik zo koken?”

“Graag, maar we kunnen ook gewoon iets bestellen hoor. Chinees, Italiaans, iets culinairs als je wilt. Het hoeft niet,” opperde Eva. Floris schudde zijn hoofd.

“Ik doe het graag. Je kunt wel even gaan douchen of gaan liggen, als je wilt. Je hebt vandaag genoeg te verduren gehad. Het eten heb ik dan over 40 minuutjes klaar.” Hij glimlachte naar Eva, wat genoeg was om haar te overtuigen.

“Oké. Dankjewel, echt heel lief.”

Terwijl Floris in de koelkast begon te zoeken, ging Eva naar haar kamer. Ze pakte een zwarte pyjamabroek en een groen T-shirt uit de kast, samen met sokken en schoon ondergoed, en liep toen naar de badkamer. Ze draaide de hete kraan open en begon zich uit te kleden. Net toen ze alleen nog in haar ondergoed stond, hoorde ze van de andere kant van de deur: “Eva?”

“Ja?”

“Bloemkool of broccoli?” Ze moest glimlachen. Lief, dat hij dat kwam vragen.

“Broccoli, alsjeblieft.”

“Oké!” Ze hoorde voetstappen zich van de badkamer vandaan begeven. Toen ze er zeker van was dat Floris weer weg was, deed ze de rest uit en stapte ze onder de hete straal. De hitte was heerlijk op haar rug, die na die stapels papierwerk en alle actie van vandaag stiekem toch wel pijn deed. Eigenlijk had ze een massage nodig. Ze rolde haar schouders naar achteren en maakte haar rug hol. Terwijl ze dat deed inspecteerde ze meteen ook haar armen en benen. Ze leek geen nieuwe blessures te hebben opgelopen. En dat ondanks dat die kerel haar vandaag tegen de grond gewerkt had. Haar rug had wel flink geleden. Ze greep de douchemelk en zeepte haar zere spieren in. Zuchtend spoelde ze het sop weer van zich af. Haar haar kon wel wachten tot morgen. Ze draaide het water uit en sloeg een grote witte handdoek om haar lijf.

Iets later zaten zij en Floris aan het eten.

“Wolfs, dit is heerlijk, dankjewel,” zei Eva met een mond halfvol eten.

“Graag gedaan. Hier, je hebt wat op je wang.” Floris streek zachtjes een druppel roomsaus van Eva’s wang. Ze slikte, en glimlachte naar hem.

 

Ze aten rustig verder terwijl de muziek nog altijd doorspeelde. Na afloop ruimte Floris de tafel af. Eva zuchtte diep en rolde haar hoofd van links naar rechts. Morgen zou ze een afspraak maken bij de chiropractor.

“Last?”

“Ja, ik ben toch wel hard terechtgekomen, denk ik.” Plotseling voelde ze Floris’ handen op haar schouders.

“Mag ik?” Eva twijfelde even.

“Alleen je schouders en nek, verder niets,” beloofde hij.

“Oké, stemde ze uiteindelijk toe.

 

Ze voelde hoe Floris haar jasje zachtjes van haar schouders trok. Hij legde zijn handen weer op haar schouders en duwde zijn duimen voorzichtig in haar stijve spieren. Hij kneedde haar schouders tot de grootste knopen eruit waren. Toen hij overging naar haar nek, kreunde Eva zachtjes. Floris stopte onmiddellijk.

“Sorry, deed ik je pijn?” Eva draaide haar hoofd zodat ze Floris aan kon kijken.

“Nee, het was heel fijn juist. Dankjewel.” Ze geeuwde.

“Het is al laat. Ik denk dat ik zo maar ga slapen,” zei Floris. Eva vroeg: “Zullen we nog één kop thee drinken?” Ze keek Floris met grote ogen aan. Floris grinnikte: “Goed, maar daarna ga ik echt slapen. Ik wil morgen een beetje van mijn vrije dag kunnen genieten.”

“Wat ben je van plan dan?” vroeg Eva terwijl ze de fluitketel op het vuur zette.

“Och, niets bijzonders. Jij wel dan?”

“Ik wilde een stuk gaan wandelen. Misschien gaan zwemmen, als het weer goed genoeg is. Wil je mee?” vroeg ze.

“Ja, misschien wel. Als je dat niet erg vindt. Als je liever alleen gaat moet je het zeggen.”

“Nee, dat lijkt me gezellig,” verzekerde Eva hem. De fluitketel floot luidkeels, en Eva draaide het vuur snel uit.

 

Een kwartier laten stonden twee lege theeglazen op het aanrecht. Floris rekte zich uit.

“Ik ga nu echt naar bed. Hoe laat wil je morgen vertrekken?” vroeg hij.

“Ik sta op om negen uur. Dan vertrekken we rond tien uur, oké?”

“Dat is goed.” Floris stond op. Hij boog voorover.

“Welterusten, Eva van Dongen.” Hij kuste Eva op haar wang.

“Welterusten, Wolfs.”

 

Floris verdween in de richting van zijn kamer. Eva zette de glazen in de gootsteen en ging toen zelf ook naar haar slaapkamer. Ze haalde haar haar uit de staart waar het de hele dag in gezeten had en klom onder de dekens. Al gauw viel ze in slaap, en ze sliep aan één stuk door tot haar wekker de volgende ochtend afging.


	2. Alle Eendjes Zwemmen in het Water

Om vijf over negen ’s ochtends stond Eva in de badkamer. Ze waste haar bovenlijf en gezicht en spoot wat deodorant op. Daarna deed ze haar make-up: waterproof mascara en eyeliner.

 

Toen zij al lang en breed aan het ontbijt zat, kwam Floris met een slaperig hoofd de trap af.

“Goeiemorgen Wolfs,” begroette Eva hem. Hij mompelde iets wat wat weghad van ‘moggûh’ als antwoord.

“Koffie?” vroeg Eva. Ze had inmiddels geleerd dat je Floris als het even kon ’s morgens geen vragen van langer dan 2 woorden moest stellen, en het liefst ja-nee-vragen. Hij knikte. Ze stond op en pakte de koffiemaker.

“Daar moet een…” begon Floris.

“Zeefje in, dat weet ik,” onderbrak ze hem. Hij grinnikte door zijn slaperige hoofd heen. Iets later zette Eva een stomend hete kop koffie voor hem neer.

“Dankjewel. En. Gaan we wandelen of zwemmen?” Eva pakte de krant erbij: “Half bewolkt met zonnige perioden. Temperaturen tussen 15 en 18 graden, windkracht 3. Dat is me echt te koud om te gaan zwemmen.”

“Nou, dan gaan we wandelen,” besloot Floris, “ik eet even wat, en dan zal ik me aankleden.” Eva knikte. Terwijl Floris zijn koffie naar binnen werkte en een banaan uit de fruitmand griste ging ze op zoek naar platte schoenen. Ze vond een paar enkellaarsjes met een lage hak onder de kapstok. Ach, als ze er maar een eind op kon lopen. Ze trok ze snel aan. Plotseling voelde ze Floris’ hand op haar schouder.

“Klaar?”

“Ja,” bevestigde ze. Hij stak zijn hand uit en hielp haar omhoog. Hij trok een colbert aan en zij een licht jasje, en samen verlieten ze De Ponti.

 

Een halfuur later liepen ze in de zon langs de Maas. In de verte konden ze de Sint Servaasbrug zien liggen. Eva wees naar een moedereend met vier kleine eendjes achter zich aan.

“Lief hè?” Floris glimlachte.

“Nooit gedacht dat Eva van Dongen weg zou smelten bij babyeendjes.” Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

“Ik ben een vrouw; het zijn baby’s. Logisch gevolg,” antwoordde ze.

“Wil jij eigenlijk kinderen?” vroeg hij haar. Ze stopte.

“Ik denk het wel. En jij?” antwoordde ze hem, terwijl ze hem aankeek.

“Ik heb Fleur al.” Eva schudde haar hoofd.

“Nee, ik bedoel: zou je nog andere kinderen willen?” Floris bleef even stil, toen zei hij: “Ach, misschien wel.” Hij trok zijn schouders op. “Ik ben heel blij met Fleur, maar soms denk ik aan hoe het zou zijn geweest als ik haar had zien opgroeien. Dan zou ik best nog kinderen willen. Ik heb zo veel gemist. Maar ja. Met wie?” verzuchtte hij.

“Ja…” lachte Eva het weg. Ze was even stil, en besloot haar mond toen toch open te trekken: “Misschien met…m…” Opeens werd ze onderbroken door luid gegil iets verderop. Floris rende onmiddellijk in de richting van het lawaai.

Eva zuchtte diep, en rende hem achterna.

 

Toen ze dichter bij de Sint Servaasbrug kwamen, zagen ze meteen wat er aan de hand was. Onder de brug dreef het lichaam van een vrouw.

“Bel jij? Dan ga ik naar onze gilster,” zei Eva. Floris knikte en trok zijn telefoon uit zijn zak.

“Hallo. Floris Wolfs, politie Maastricht. Verzoek om een ambulance. Er ligt een vrouw in de Maas, onder de Sint Servaasbrug. Mogelijk is er een forensisch team met duikers nodig, ik blijf op stand-by.” Hij liep naar Eva toe, die met een geschrokken groep meisjes stond te praten. Een meisje van een jaar of 15 was druk aan het vertellen.

“Er kwam een eikel op een motor langs, en die reed me bijna aan. Toen ik me omdraaide omdat ik het kenteken van die lul wilde weten, zag ik dat mens drijven. Jezus hé, ik schrok me kapot.” De andere meisjes knikten instemmend.

“Hebben jullie verder nog iets gezien?” vroeg Eva.

“Nee, niets,” zei het meisje.

“En jullie?” vroeg Floris. De andere meisjes schudden hun hoofden.

Terwijl Floris aan een inmiddels gearriveerde agent om een notitieblok en een pen vroeg, zei Eva: “Ik zou graag jullie namen noteren, en waar jullie vandaan komen. Mocht er dan nog iets zijn, dan kunnen we jullie bereiken.” De meisjes knikten weer, en identificeerden zich als Ilse en Lieke van Beek uit Maastricht, Paula Evers, ook uit Maastricht, en Sarah van Gemert uit Son.

“Zo, dat is een eind van huis,” merkte Eva op. Floris keek moeilijk naar Eva.

“Son en Breugel ligt bij Eindhoven,” legde Eva uit, “een schoolvriendin van vroeger kwam er vandaan.”

“Ah.” Floris knikte instemmend.

“Tot vorig jaar zaten we samen op school. Toen verhuisden we. Het werk van mijn vader.” Eva knikte.

“Goed, dank jullie wel dames. Hier hebben jullie mijn kaartje, mocht er iets in jullie opkomen wat belangrijk kan zijn, kunnen jullie mij altijd bellen. Daar staat het nummer van Slachtofferhulp ook op. Mocht je het nou moeilijk hebben, of als je nog vragen hebt, kan je hen ook altijd bellen.”

“Dank u wel mevrouw,” zei het meisje dat zich voorgesteld had als Lieke.

“En ondanks alles toch een fijne dag dames,” voegde Floris toe.

 

Intussen was de ambulance aan het wachten. De vrouw lag te ver in het water om bij haar te kunnen. Terwijl de duikers net bij de kade aan kwamen lopen, gingen Floris en Eva omstanders ondervragen.

Dat leverde echter weinig op. De meeste mensen hadden niets gezien, de rest had pas iets gezien toen Ilse begonnen was met gillen. Intussen hadden de duikers de vrouw uit het water gehaald. Floris liep naar de ambulanceverpleegkundigen, maar die schudden het hoofd. De vrouw was dood.

Floris en Eva liepen samen naar de ambulance toe. De vrouw had blond haar, ze leek een jaar of 30.

“Ze lijkt niets te hebben, behalve dat ze dood is natuurlijk,” merkte Eva op. Floris knikte.

“Ze is helemaal intact. Geen schaafwonden, geen blauwe plekken, niets,” voegde hij toe. Hij liep een paar stappen bij het lichaam vandaan.

“Floris Wolfs, politie Maastricht. De vrouw in de Maas is dood. Een forensisch team naar de Sint Servaasbrug, de oostkade, alstublieft,” hoorde Eva hem in zijn telefoon zeggen.

 

Toen het forensisch team arriveerde stonden Marion en Romeo ineens voor de neuzen van Floris en Eva.

“Van Hoeben kunnen jullie weer naar huis. Hij bedankt jullie voor de snelle inzet, en ziet jullie graag overmorgen weer op het bureau,” vertelde Marion hen.

“Óvermorgen pas? Ik dacht morgen?” vroeg Eva.

“Nee, overmorgen, omdat jullie nu vandaag al werk verricht hebben. Heeft iemand iets gezien?” Eva schudde haar hoofd: “Nee, niemand.” Ze haalde haar schouders op.

“Nou, dan gaan we maar, of niet?” vroeg Floris. Romeo keek om zich heen: “Ik zie geen auto. Moeten jullie een lift?” Eva schudde haar hoofd.

“We lopen wel. Het is lekker weer. Kom, Wolfs. Het is tijd voor chocomel.”


	3. Panini's en Badkamertegels

Iets later zaten Floris en Eva op een terrasje. Hij aan de koffie, zij aan de chocomel.

“Het is al bijna lunchtijd. Wil je iets eten?” vroeg Floris. Eva nam een slok chocomel.

“Ja, ik zou wel wat lusten.” Floris wenkte een serveerster.

“Goedemorgen, is alles naar wens?” vroeg ze glimlachend.

“Ja, prima. Zouden we ook iets kunnen eten?”

“Natuurlijk! Ik zal de kaart even voor u halen.” Het meisje liep het café in en kwam even later weer terug met de kaart. Floris liet zijn blik over de gerechten glijden.

“Wat neem jij?” vroeg Eva.

“Hmm…ik denk een panini. En jij?”

“Een broodje kaas.” Lachend schudde Floris het hoofd.

 

Een kwartier ging voorbij, en de serveerster kwam de broodjes brengen.

“Dankjewel.” Floris pakte zijn panini met twee handen vast en nam een grote hap. Een enorme klodder saus droop eruit en viel op zijn overhemd.

“Shit!” Eva schoot luidkeels in de lach.

“Dit is niet grappig! Ik kan dit wel weggooien! Dit is rood op wit!” Eva proestte het nog steeds uit. Door haar lachen heen zei ze: “Kom. We vragen of ze onze broodjes in kunnen pakken, dan gaan we naar huis en gooi ik je overhemd in de was.”

“Ben je gek? Dat moet naar de stomerij!”

“Dat lukt mij ook wel. Kom.” Eva wenkte een serveerster, en iets later liepen zij en Floris met twee verpakte broodjes richting De Ponti.

 

“Dat krijg je er echt niet uit,” protesteerde Floris.

“Jawel. Doe nou maar uit.” Floris maakte de bovenste twee knoopjes los en trok zijn overhemd over zijn hoofd. Eva staarde naar zijn ontblote bovenlijf.

“Eef, hoe langer je wacht, hoe moeilijker het eruit gaat.” Eva knipperde een paar keer en stamelde toen: “Eh… Ja… Natuurlijk…” Ze smeerde wat vlekverwijderaar op de rode sausvlek en gooide het overhemd in de wasmachine. Nadat ze wasmiddel in het laadbakje had gedaan zette ze de machine aan. Floris liep naar de keuken en pakte een flesje bier. Eva kuchte luid.

“Wat?” vroeg Floris.

“Eh, ga je nog iets aantrekken?” Floris haalde zijn schouders op: “Mwah. Straks. Eerst een biertje. Hoezo, leid ik je af?”

“Nee!” snauwde Eva nét iets te snel. Floris lachte. Eva snoof en griste een schoon T-shirt van de droger. Ze smeet het in de richting van Floris. Het landde op zijn hoofd, waardoor hij zijn flesje bier liet vallen. Het bier vloog over zijn borstkas en armen heen. Eva schaterde het voor de tweede keer die dag uit van het lachen.

“Jezus, Eef! Gadverdamme!” Floris stond midden in de keuken met zijn handen naast zijn hoofd.

“Wacht maar,” zei Eva. Ze pakte een theedoek en maakte hem vochtig onder de kraan. Ze liep naar Floris toe en begon zijn borstkas af te deppen.

“Ah! Eef! Dat is koud!” gilde hij.

“Stel je niet zo aan, watje,” grapte ze, en ze wreef Floris’ lijf zachtjes schoon. Floris legde zijn hand op Eva’s heup. Langzaam bewogen ze dichter naar elkaar toe, totdat Eva voorzichtig haar lippen tegen de zijne drukte. Floris’ andere hand vloog in Eva’s haar, en zij liet de theedoek vallen. Floris trok Eva dichter tegen zich aan. Hun lippen bleven tegen elkaar gedrukt totdat ze snakten naar adem. Floris deed een stap naar achteren, en Eva legde haar handen op zijn bovenarmen. Glimlachend keken ze elkaar aan.

 

“Ik ga even douchen. Daarna zal ik wel even boodschappen gaan doen. Wat zou je willen eten vanavond?” vroeg Floris. Eva trok haar schouders op.

“Zal ik maar iets verzinnen dan?” vroeg hij.

“Dat is goed.”

“Ah, dan zal ik wel een lekker visje of wat verse scampi’s halen…” begon hij. Eva sloeg haar hand lichtjes tegen zijn borstkas: “Je waagt het niet!”

 

Floris had zich inmiddels gedoucht en stond zich in de keuken klaar te maken om boodschappen te gaan doen. Hij pakte een krat en zijn portemonnee. Eva zat aan tafel een boek te lezen.

“Goed. Ik ga even naar de winkel. Jij kunt douchen, als je wilt.” Eva sloeg haar boek dicht en rekte zich uit.

“Ik denk dat ik even in bad ga.”

“Ook prima. Ik ben zo terug. Geniet ervan.” Floris drukte een kus op Eva’s hoofd en liep De Ponti uit. Zij stond op, liep naar de badkamer en liet het bad vollopen.

 

Toen Floris terugkwam was het stil in de keuken van De Ponti. Hij legde de boodschappen weg en liep de trap op.

“Eva?” Hij liep haar slaapkamer in. Daar was ze ook niet. Vreemd.

“Eva?!” riep hij nog eens, terwijl hij richting de badkamer liep. Zachtjes hoorde hij vanuit de badkamer iets over de vloer schuiven.

“Eva!” riep hij terwijl hij op de deur van de badkamer klopte. “Eva!”

 

Plotseling hoorde hij zachtjes: “Wolfs?” Hij slaakte een zucht van opluchting.

“Eva, ben je in orde?”

“Nee. Ik ben uitgegleden en gevallen, en nu kom ik niet meer overeind.”

“Mag ik binnen komen?” vroeg hij. Het was even stil. Hij hoorde Eva zuchten: “Doe maar. Ik heb niets aan, zou je een handdoek uit de kast willen pakken? Die ben ik vergeten.”

“Ja, natuurlijk.” Floris haalde snel een grote baddoek uit de kast en liep terug naar de badkamer. Hij klopte kort op de deur.

“Eef, daar ben ik weer. Kan ik naar binnen komen?” vroeg hij.

“Ja, kom maar. De deur is niet op slot,” bevestigde ze.

 

Floris deed de deur open. Eva lag plat op de grond, met haar rechterbeen in een vreemde positie gedraaid. Ze rilde van de kou. Hij sloeg meteen de baddoek om haar heen. Hij ging op de tegelvloer zitten en trok haar bij hem op schoot.

“Wat is er gebeurd? Heb je hier lang gelegen?” Zachtjes antwoordde ze: “Ik denk een minuut of vijf. Toen ik uit bad stapte gleed ik uit. Ik landde op mijn handen en knie, en mijn hoofd sloeg tegen de vloer. Toen kon ik niet meer overeind komen, omdat ik mijn been niet goed onder me gedraaid kreeg. Ik heb het zo koud.” Eva kroop dichter tegen Floris aan. Hij trok zijn colbert uit en sloeg het om haar heen.

“Ik ben er nu. Als je er zo klaar voor bent help ik je overeind, en met aankleden. Dan zal ik je polsen en knie even bekijken, en dan gaan we TV kijken met een glas chocomel voor jou, oké?” Eva knikte.

“Kunnen we nog even blijven zitten?” vroeg ze zachtjes terwijl ze hem aankeek. Floris wreef rondjes over haar rug.

“Natuurlijk.”


	4. Afhaalchinees

Na een paar minuten op de badkamervloer was Eva klaar om op te staan. Floris trok de handdoek extra sterk om haar heen en ging op zijn hurken staan. Hij stak één arm onder haar benen door en hield één arm tegen haar onderrug.

“Kan je je armen om mijn nek slaan?” vroeg hij. Ze knikte, en hij tilde haar op. Voorzichtig liep hij met haar naar haar slaapkamer, en legde haar op het bed.

“Heb je ergens kleding?”

“In de kast. Pak maar iets,” zei ze terwijl ze langzaam onder het dekbed kroop. Floris deed de kledingkast open. Eva had vooral veel simpele, handige kleding. Weinig poespas, en veel comfort. Toch hingen in een klein hoekje een paar jurkjes en rokken. In de andere hoek herkende hij haar ceremoniële tenue. Hij pakte een blauw T-shirt en een zwarte lange broek uit de kast, en greep een BH en een slipje uit een mandje. Daarna legde hij het stapeltje bij Eva.

“Ik ga de verbanddoos even halen, dan kan jij je aankleden. Gil maar als je me nodig hebt.” Eva knikte weer.

 

Vijf minuten later stond Floris weer in de slaapkamer. Eva had de kleding al bijna helemaal aangetrokken, alleen het T-shirt kreeg ze niet over haar hoofd getrokken.

“Hulp nodig?” vroeg Floris. Eva verzuchtte: “Ja.” Hij liep naar haar toe en trok het shirt naar beneden. Ze glimlachte naar hem. Floris bekeek meteen haar polsen. Hij pakte haar linkerhand vast, en Eva beet op haar lip van de pijn.

“Ik denk dat je ze gekneusd hebt. Hier,” zei Floris. Hij pakte twee zwachtels en wond ze voorzichtig om haar polsen. Hij verstevigde ze door ze ook in achtjes om haar handen heen te draaien, en zette ze vast met twee stukjes tape.

“Ik kon geen verbandklemmen vinden.”

Daarna tastte hij voorzichtig haar knie af.

“Gaat dit?” vroeg hij terwijl hij haar knie boog. Eva antwoordde: “Ja, dat gaat wel.”

“En dit?” Hij draaide haar knie uit. Eva kneep haar ogen dicht en klemde haar kaken op elkaar: “Prima.” Floris grinnikte.

“Je knie heb je denk ik alleen verdraaid.”

“Gelukkig,” zuchtte Eva.

“Zullen we naar beneden?” vroeg Floris.

“Kunnen we hier blijven? Ik kom liever even niet meer in beweging,” vroeg Eva.

“Natuurlijk.” Floris legde de EHBO-doos aan de kant, deed zijn schoenen uit en kwam naast Eva liggen. Ze pakte de afstandsbediening van haar nachtkastje en zette de TV aan op een sitcom. Na een minuut of tien voelde Floris hoe haar ademhaling rustiger en dieper werd. Ze was in slaap gevallen met haar hoofd op zijn borst. Hij sloeg glimlachend een arm om haar heen, en besloot ook even zijn ogen dicht te doen.

 

Toen Eva haar ogen weer open deed, voelde ze Floris’ hartslag door zijn overhemd heen tegen haar wang aan. Zijn borstkas ging met zijn ademhaling rustig op en neer. Ze draaide haar hoofd, zodat ze zijn gezicht kon zien, en keek recht in zijn liefdevolle ogen.

“Hey,” zei hij zachtjes, terwijl hij naar haar lachte, “weer in het land der levenden. Lekker geslapen?” Eva voelde de vlinders in haar buik flink tekeergaan terwijl hij zo naar haar keek.

“Heerlijk. Ik had natuurlijk ook wel een heel zacht kussen,” grapte ze terwijl ze hem zachtjes in zijn buik porde.

“Zacht? Gespierd zal je bedoelen!” protesteerde Floris terwijl hij zijn armspieren aanspande om aan te tonen dat hij helemaal niet zacht was. Eva stak haar tong naar hem uit, en hij knipoogde terug.

“Zal ik eens even eten gaan maken?” vroeg Floris. “Dan kan jij nog even blijven liggen.”

“Oké,” stemde Eva in. Floris rekte zich uit en kust haar voorhoofd. Hij stond op en terwijl hij de kamer uitliep, voegde hij nog toe: “Als het klaar is kom ik je wel halen.” Eva knikte, en keek toe hoe Floris uit het zicht verdween. Ze zuchtte tevreden en rolde zich in de dekens. Het was ontzettend jammer dat ze de warmte van Floris moest missen, maar het vooruitzicht van zijn zelfgemaakte eten maakte alles goed.

 

Voordat ze het doorhad was ze in slaap gevallen. Een halfuur later werd ze wakker omdat ze een hand door haar haar voelde gaan. Ze kreunde zachtjes; ze had nog helemaal geen zin om op te staan. Ze kon Floris horen gniffelen.

“Eef, het eten is klaar. Kom, anders wordt het koud.”

“Hmm…maar ik lig zo lekker,” protesteerde Eva.

“Kom,” zei hij, en hij trok haar voorzichtig overeind. Eva glimlachte en deed haar ogen open. Samen met Floris liep ze naar beneden.

 

Nog voordat ze het eten kon zien wist Eva al wat het was.

“Bami!” riep ze enthousiast.

“Speciaal voor jou,” zei Floris.

“Maar dat vind jij toch helemaal niet lekker?” vroeg ze. Floris haalde zijn schouders op: “Ach, als het zelfgemaakt is vind ik het best lekker, alleen die afhaaltroep lust ik niet.”

“Ach man, jij weet niet wat goed eten is,” zei Eva. Floris kwam met een bord eten aanlopen, maar na haar uitspraak keerde hij weer om.

“Oh nee? Dan hoef je dit zeker ook niet te hebben,” grapte hij.

“Jawel! Jawel!” riep Eva. Floris lachte hardop, en trok een stoel voor Eva naar achteren. Toen ze was gaan zitten zette hij het bord stomend hete bami voor haar neer. Hij liep terug naar het aanrecht en drukte een pil en een capsule uit een strip. Hij legde ze samen met een flesje water voor Eva neer.

“Wat is dat?” vroeg zij.

“Diclofenac en omeprazol. De eerste helpt tegen de pijn en tegen eventuele zwelling, en de tweede tegen bijwerkingen van de eerste,” legde hij uit. Eva knikte en slikte de twee medicijnen door met wat water. Floris ging tegenover haar zitten met zijn bord.

“Eet smakelijk, Eef.”

“Smakelijk.”

Na het eten keken ze samen een film.

“En, wat wil je morgen doen?” vroeg Floris terwijl hij met een glas chocolademelk naar Eva op de bank toe gelopen kwam.

“Dat maakt me niet uit, zolang de kans dat ik er uitglij erg klein is,” antwoordde Eva met een knipoog.

Floris lachte: “Dat is goed.” Hij kwam naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen, en samen keken ze de film veder.


End file.
